


jangan jadikan kami otp kalian

by waxxymuff (fumate)



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fanfiction Author, Alternate Universe - Indonesia, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Festival Fandom Barat, M/M, belum dibeta, hasil delusi berkepanjangan, kak yucc maafkan keabsurdan benda ini www, tapi mereka otp sejuta umat, thominho ga ada hubungan apa-apa
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 09:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4740710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/waxxymuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>apa yang sedang populer di dunia perfanfiksian? jawabannya ThoMinho. [untuk event Festival Fandom Barat]</p>
            </blockquote>





	jangan jadikan kami otp kalian

**Author's Note:**

> terinspirasi dari skandal Rintiawan /YHA

“Min, coba lihat ini.”

Pemuda berjambul melukis bulan sabit di kedua mata yang sipit. Menatap kawan di sampingnya dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya.

“Apa?”

“Lihat saja dulu.”

Dia mengulurkan tangan, mengambil alih telepon genggam yang dijulurkan. Maniknya langsung terpaku pada dua kata yang tertera besar-besar di dalam layar.

‘LEGENDA THOMINHO.’

* * *

**jangan jadikan kami otp kalian**

Maze Runner © James Dashner

Indonesia AU – Author!Thomas – Author!Minho – Author!Chara

OOCeh. Standard warnings applied.

Untuk Festival Fandom Barat

* * *

.

Minho mengerutkan kening begitu membaca judul abstrak tersebut. Dia pening. Fanfiknya belum selesai dan ide yang harusnya lancar jaya malah _pending_.

“Ini apaan sih?” tanyanya. Menyodorkan kembali _handphone_ Thomas tanpa minat. Sudah pusing duluan lihat titel.

Dahi Thomas mengkerut. “Akun _soundcloud_ punya Teresa. Dia _upload_ ginian masa,” lelaki itu meraih ponsel pintarnya —katanya sih _android_ —, lantas mengutak-atik sebentar. Setelahnya ia genggam dengan telapak terbuka. Layar mencium garis-garis tapak tangan.

Minho menarik napas panjang, kembali menatap layar laptop dengan jenuh. Sejujurnya dia tidak ada inspirasi. Sayang sekali semangatnya mengalahkan bara dan kolom _review_ terus berteriak meminta kelanjutan. Harus ada _chapter_ baru. Barangkali situasi seperti ini bisa mengalahkan kekejaman webe — _writer’s block_.

Baru dia menekan tuts huruf m, suara-suara transendental penuh absurditas muncul begitu saja dari _speaker_ hape Thomas.

.

* * *

 

**“Min,”**

**“Thomas.”**

**“Min,”**

**“Thomas.”**

**“Min,”**

**“Thomas.”**

**“Min!”**

**“…Thomas.”**

**“Min?!”**

**“Mas FFn!”**

**“Mbak AO3!!”**

* * *

 

……….

Minho diam. Tidak tahu kenapa rekaman iseng-iseng tersebut malah di _upload_. Lebih-lebih dijadikan semacam promosi IFA —kalau Teresa memang berniat begitu.

“… Sudah tahu?” Thomas menggaruk tengkuk, tidak gatal namun entah kenapa begitu memanggil untuk disentuh.

“… Tahu apa?” Minho bertanya balik. Buru-buru menambahkan ketika sadar ia terdengar bodoh. “Gak. Maksudku, aku udah denger. Tapi itu apa maksudnya?”

Thomas mengangkat bahu. “Entah. Menurutku sih mereka… nge- _ship_ kita.” Minho melotot.

“AP—“

“ _Wait a sec_ ,” potong Thomas. Pemuda keturunan eropa itu mengernyit sembari menjamah layar ponsel. Sesuatu yang serius, Minho pikir.

“Buka fb, Min.”

“Hah?”

“Buka _facebook_ mu.”

Meski bingung, toh akhirnya Minho menurut saja. Buru-buru membuka _tab_ baru, mengetikkan url di kolom _address_ dan segera menekan _enter_. Lingkaran abu berputar menggantikan _icon_. Lambat; setelahnya naik tempo. Tidak lama kemudian tampak satu situs yang didominasi warna biru. Minho segera mengetikkan _e-mail_ dan _password_ nya. Rusuh.

Lalu—

**“Jangan!”**

Ada rekaman lagi. Asalnya dari telepon seluler milik Thomas

 **“Udah ga papa.”** — _ini suaranya._

**“…”**

**“Ah!”**

**“AAAHHH!!!”**

Rekaman suara diakhiri dengan jerit kecewa Thomas. Minho diam, seratus lebih notifikasi fb yang ada jadi tidak menarik lagi. Thomas, sama tercengangnya dengan Minho, tidak tahu mau berbuat apa. Hingga ia hanya menatap kosong dinding kamar bercatkan putih.

Mungkin itu kedengaran ambigu, tapi sumpah, dia dan Thomas cuma rebutan laptop!

.

.

_‘Terlalu ganteng itu salah, ya?’_

— Minho, 17 tahun. Korban kesalahpahaman.

.

.

Sedang hening memikirkan nasib, dering pemberitahuan _facebook_ malah berkokok nyaring. Mau tak mau menarik atensi Minho dari renungannya tentang hidup.

Jemari mengklik satu bola dunia biru dan—

**Teresa Agnes mengomentari kiriman yang anda ikuti.**

Minho menaikkan sebelah alis. Kiriman mana yang ia ikuti? Rasanya dia tidak pernah mengomentari status gadis itu. Tidak dalam sepekan terakhir sebab rutinitasnya sebagai panitia di sela kesibukan dunia nyata terlalu menguras waktu.

Tunggu dulu.

Jangan-jangan.

.

.

* * *

 

**Teresa Agnes**

THOMINHO SUDAH CANON~ /o/

_Lihat komentar sebelumnya…_

**Rachel** Masa?

 **Rachel** Kok aku ga tau

 **Teresa Agnes** duh kamu kudet ya :”)) Ini nih kita udah punya dua rekaman suara mereka berdua wewewe

 **Aris Jones** tapi aku lebih suka Thomas sama yang lain lho /plok

 **Newt** ^ kaphum Aris cemburu cie :p

 **Aris Jones** bukan cemburu -_- tapi kusuka Thomesa

 **Teresa Agnes** …..Thomesa? Thomas/…?

 **Aris Jones** Thomas/Teresa

 **Newt** CIE KAPAL BARU

 **Rachel** CIE

 **Sonya** CIE [2]

 **Aris Jones** ku akan jadi nahkodanya B-)

 **Teresa Agnes** … hush. **Thomas**  dan **Minho** sudah canon.

 **Sonya** Jadi kita ga bisa ngeship Thomesa? B <

 **Teresa Agnes** harusnya iya. Tapi karena ini #IFAtapiMesra ya sesuka kalian deh. Asal Thominho otp sejuta umat  <3

_Tulis komentar…_

* * *

 

.

“Ini kenapa mereka nge _ship_ kita sih,” Minho menghela napas kasar. Mau ikut komentar tapi —ah, percuma. Ia protes pun takkan didengar. Gelora ThoMinho sudah tidak dapat dipadamkan, terlalu membakar.

Thomas mengendikkan bahu. “Entah. Masa iya cuma gara-gara kita teman sekamar di asrama?” dia mendengus. Lanjut mengetikkan sesuatu di piranti cerdas kesayangan. Minho mengangkat leher, berusaha mengintip namun gagal. Tidak nampak. Dia menyerah.

“Tau deh,” pemuda berjambul memijat pelipis. Kembali berfokus pada sisa-sisa notifikasi _facebook_. Minho berandai-andai apakah _hashtag_ #IFAtapiMesra sudah dipenuhi Thominho atau belum. Atau mungkin harem Thomas?

Thomas tidak berpaling dari _smartphone_ tipe galaksi ketika mengatakan, “Jangan mikir macam-macam. Aku tidak pernah setuju dijadikan bahan harem.”

Oh. Minho baru tahu anak bawang itu bisa baca pikiran.

“Terserah deh. Btw,” Minho menarikan jemarinya di atas _keyboard_ , naik-turun halaman _facebook_ dan bolak-balik periksa notif. Berhenti ketika satu pesan muncul di persegi panjang biru. “Tim humas pimpinan Aris masih belum dapet SML.”

Ya sudahlah. Biarkan mereka berfantasi dalam imajinasi yang membengkokkan realitas.

(Toh, Thominho memang tidak pernah _canon_.

… ya kan?)

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> INI DEMI APA KENAPA JADINYA BEGINI :")))))
> 
> Saya dapet ide ini pas liat header kak amu. Lagi jajan wewewe. Keoocan dan segala kekurangan dari benda ini harap dimaklumi.
> 
> Btw, kalian semua udah tahu belum kalau IFA bentar lagi dimulai? Bulan depan sudah bulan nominasi lho :")) yuk bersama ramaikan IFA tahun ini '3')9 Bulan ini kita semua hunting fanfik, lalu bulan depan kita nominasikan! Selengkapnya sila cek twitter IFA ya, @IFA2015_
> 
> Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca!!


End file.
